Obsession
by moonlitelm
Summary: Cartman has an obsession, and he doesn't want it to go away.


never actually posted this to my journal, just to the comm. So I'm just dropping it here now, so it's easier to find.

Now remember people, this was my first fanfic in like forever, and my first SP one. So be nice XD

Rated R I'd say :P

~

Eric Cartman sat infront of his computer, eyes narrowed in concentration. He slowly moved the cursor, hesitating over a folder entilted 'Obsession'. Absently, he chewed his lower lip. The fingers of his left hand strummed against his desk as he pondered his next move.

His eyes darted to the door one last time - making absolute _certain _that it was locked - before he finally clicked. The page opened to reveal a mass of photos.

It wasn't porn. It wasn't blue prints. It wasn't any of the things one would consider 'normal' for Eric Cartman - not that anything about the boy could be considered normal in the first place...

His tongue flicked over his lower lip as his cheeks flushed hotly. After one final pause he double clicked the first photograph, enlarging it. Kyle Broflovski's smiling, eight year old face filled the screen.

Next. Kyle playing hockey with his brother, Ike.

Next. Kyle sitting on the slide, glaring angrily at the ground.

Next. Kyle sleeping when they were at Kenny's house - the time their parents had tricked them into getting the chicken pox.

Next. Next. Next.

Fourteen year old Kyle stretched out across Stan's bed. Eyes half open, pen hanging from his mouth, history textbook and papers spread across the sheets.

He looked at photo after photo. He had well over a hundred.

These were just the ones jewboy didn't know about. The ones where he had posed, ready for the pictures were saved in a different file. They weren't important to Eric. The other boys were in them.

Eric new he was obsessed. He couldn't pinpoint when he had become infatuated with the jew-rat. It had just sort of...happened. It didn't surprise him, not really. It should have.

He knew though, that he and Kyle had a 'special relationship'. Everyone called it hate but Eric...Eric knew it was more.

If it was simple hate they wouldn't both keep coming back for more.

He leaned back in his chair, smiling at the last picture in his folder. The lighting was much darker than any of the other photos. Eric found himself lucky he had been able to catch this moment.

Kyle, head tilted back. Eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed. Lip pulled between his teeth as he tried not to make a sound as he -

as he-

as he jacked off in Stan's kitchen, while everyone else was...'sleeping'.

Everyone but Eric of course.

Eric moaned softly, sliding himself further onto the chair. His legs spread of their own accord, and his hand slipped down to grasp at his growing erection.

This was his favorite picture. Well...it was one of them.

Slowly he pulled himself from his pajama pants, already half hard.

_"Nn...Mm..." Kyle threw his head back again, biting down on his lip to keep himself from being too loud. God he hated himself...Stan's kitchen for Christ's sake..._

Eric's hand wrapped around himself, giving a long, hard stroke. He smiled, eyelids drooping. 'Fuck yes...'

_Kyle's hand grasped the counter, knuckles turning white as his hips thrust into his hand. His eyes practically rolled as he tightened his grip, thrusting faster - harder._

Eric hissed as he spread his legs wider. One hand automatically pulled his desk drawer open, taking out a small tube of lube. He squeezed a nice amount onto his cock before rubbing it in. Mm, strawberry...

_Kyle gasped breathily as he he slid to his knees. He was squeezing his dick hard enough that he hurt. And just knowing that his friends slept in the next room over...his lips parted and a breathy 'Oooh' escaped from them._

Eric groaned, feeling his balls tightening as he drew near. He forced his eyes to remain open, staring into those of picture-Kyle. It was taken just before he spilt his load all over Stan's floor. Eric wanted them to cum together. He snarled, pinching the head of cock almost brutally, close so, so close -

"Eric honey? The phone for you!" Liane called into the room, knocking hesitantly on her sons door.

"M-G-Go away! I'm busy. I'll c-call back!" Eric shouted back to her, hand never faltering.

"It's Kyle! He wanted to know -"

"I've got it!" Eric's hand shot to the phone on his desk, instantly pressing speaker. He heard the click of his mom hanging up the other phone.

"Carman?"

Eric didn't answer. One hand kept working over his cock, while the other squeezed his balls. Didn't want to come yet.

"Dammit Cartman you asshole! Stop breathing into the phone. It's weird."

Heavy breathing, the sound of flesh on flesh.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle's annoyed cry was enough to finish Eric. He exploded over his hand, the desk, his phone. Panting he finally answered...

"The fuck you want jewfag?"

"Stan told me to fucking call you and remind you about the movies. You never told us if you were coming or not!"

Eric chuckled, finally picking up the phone and holding it to his ear. "Oh yeah. I'm coming, don't worry."

There was a pause on the other end and then "sick fatass" before Kyle hung up.

Eric smiled his secret smile, then stood with a lazy stretch. He yawned, turned, then went to fetch his camera.

One hundred and one sounded like a great number for his little obsession.


End file.
